


Newtmas Paradise

by LadyJanriel



Series: Janriel's Maze Runner Shorts [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanriel/pseuds/LadyJanriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 4 | 69</p>
<p>“Y’know, this isn’t exactly the most comfortable position to suck you off in.”</p>
<p>“You say that, but I know you like the view.”</p>
<p>-x-X-x-</p>
<p>[Updates when inspiration strikes, but mostly complete]</p>
<p>A collection of Newtmas shorts requested by anons/followers from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by thedoctorsloverII
> 
> It was supposed to be fluffy but it came out as suggestive >_>

Snow fluttered from the red sky like down pour on mute. The world seem coated in layers and layers of puffy whiteness; the black bark of the trees a stark contrast against the endless white. Thomas had never seen so much snowfall in all of his life. They were already at six inches with an extra four to fall before the night was through. He didn’t mind the knowledge of being snowed in, or the fact that he would have to find a way to dig out his car tomorrow. He would be late for work, if there would be any, but none of that mattered to him as he watched the snow flurry in the soft wind.

It didn’t matter because Newt was with him.

The blond in question appeared by his side then, a mug of steamy hot chocolate in his hands. He was dressed warmly for the weather, an ugly Christmas sweater baggy around his fame with long plush pants decorated with little reindeers and tiny Christmas trees. His nose was slightly pink from a brief excursion outside, but he seemed warm and content enough just being around Thomas. He didn’t seem to mind the snow that would soon trap them in the apartment.

Thomas took the holiday mug graciously and allowed the older boy to wrap strong arms around his waist. He took a careful sip of the hot drink and hummed in delight, the chocolate warm on his tongue. Newt buried his nose into his neck.

“Like it?” His lips brushed Thomas; mole speckled jugular. “I haven’t gotten a chance to taste it.”

Thomas smirked, enjoying his boyfriend’s nuzzling. He took another sip of his drink and offered the mug to Newt. “Try some.”

Newt’s right hand tipped his chin upward. He captured his lips, his tongue pushing through like wave of soft muscle. Newt tasted like marshmallows.

He grinned. 

“Mm, it came out great.” The blond hummed. “Not too bitter or sweet.”

“Speaking of, you better have left me some marshmallows, Newt.”

Newt chortled. He planted another kiss against Thomas’ forehead then pulled away, leaving him cold despite the drink. Thomas pouted. “I might have left something.” Newt teased with a wink. “Were goin’ to get snowed in tonight. Wanna keep me warm Tommy?”

Thomas set down the holiday mug, his hot chocolate rapidly cooling. There was a playful gleam in his expression as his eyes raked over Newt’s delicious form.

“You know I would love to,” he replied huskily, drawing close. “Bring the marshmallows.”

Newt’s expression turned sultry. “As long as you bring the chocolate syrup.”

They exited the living room hurriedly, their minds filled with tonight’s promises of warmth and pleasure.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas learns a new method of stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon, who wanted a short where Thomas walks in on Newt during his alone time.

He couldn’t sleep despite his body’s desperate screams for rest. His mind didn’t seem to want to shut off. His thoughts were racing, any facade of understanding were lost behind an incoherent string of mashed up colors and words; memories he couldn’t quite grasp from his life before and the ones he made during his time in the maze all flashed behind his lids, keeping him away and irritable. To make matters worse, his muscles felt agonized, stretched and worn from the excessive use Minho had forced him into. But that’s just what it was like running every day in the maze. He was so damn tired, it hurt to breathe.

He guessed there was such a thing as being too tired to sleep.

The chorus of snores from the other boys in the Homestead chased away the last semblance of sleep. There was no way he would be able to snooze now, not when everything around him sounded like a trumpet inside an empty stadium. He could practically hear Gally a floor down!

Thomas kicked away the blanket supplied to him and carefully made his way out of the Homestead. A quick walk through the deadheads might do him some good.

The glade was eerily still in the dead of night. The silence was a saving grace from the usual sounds of the boys laboring in the morning, and yet it was strange not hearing the large thundering bangs of the maze shifting walls. The change never lasted long. It only took thirty minutes for a new segment of the maze to open up for them; the rest of the night was usually filled with the creepy pitter-patter of the Grievers lurking through the dark.

The stars in the sky shimmered like a sparkly veil in the endless black. There was no breeze, but Thomas liked to image the caress of summer air brushing along his hair and skin. It reminded him of his childhood, though he couldn’t recall who he was with or what occasion had called for it. He simply remembered what it felt like to be hugged by nature’s gentle embrace, soft and sweet – like a mother’s touch. His mother, perhaps?

He silently thudded along the leafy path, his mind still dizzy with nonsense as he walked. He hadn’t been a runner for long, but the disappointment of not finding a way out weighed heavily on his shoulders. If Minho and the others, who had spent the last two years trying to find a way out of the maze, had not yet succeeded, what made Thomas believe he would be any different? It’d been a foolish thought and he felt stupid for believing in it.

Thomas nearly stumbled tripped over an upturn root, having been lost in his thoughts. He regained his composure in time to catch sight of another person standing in the clearing. His body froze. Thoughts of Ben flashed into mind, but it wasn’t Ben he had walked in on. It was Newt.

Newt stood a few years away, his back hunched over awkwardly, one hand holding him steady against a trunk of a tree. His other hand seemed preoccupied, his patterns repetitive and frantic. Thomas tilted his head, his brows furrowing. He took another step forward, his mouth flying open to question the blond when Newt’s barely contained groan forced him to freeze again.

The runner felt his body erupt into heat.

“Oh my god Newt! I’m sorry!” He cried, startling the older boy, who jerked away from the tree violently. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Thomas hid his face behind his hands, his skin hot like fire.

“Bloody hell Tommy!” Newt shrieked. “What are you doin’ all the way out here so late?!”

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry.”

“So you go and take a bloody walk?! You scared the ever livin’ daylights outta me!” He confessed, his pale cheeks red in the darkness. “You should be in bed, Tommy.”

Thomas peeked between his fingers before dropping his hands. “Were you…?”

“Was I what? Spit it out.”

Thomas swallowed thickly. “Were you masturbating, Newt?”

The older boy crossed his arms, his face screwed up in a reproachful frown.

“Yeah. And? It happens. Sometimes the best way to relieve stress is by pleasuring yourself.” He shrugged, though Thomas could see the boy worry his bottom lip in anxiety. He gave Thomas a hard stare, blue eyes steely. “If you ever tell anyone, I’ll toss ya into the pit so fast, you’d get dizzy.”

Thomas chuckled despite his better judgment. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Good that. Now go to bed Tommy. You have a long day tomorrow. It wouldn’t do good for one of our best runners to get killed just ‘cuz you didn’t get much sleep.”

“Good night Newt.” Thomas turned on his heel with a smile on his face.

He went to bed that night with the image of Newt sneaking out of the Homestead in the hopes of relieving himself from the weight of the world. And in his dreams, Thomas joined the blond on such a personal late night activity.


	3. Summertime Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mess with me because you’re an alpha. It’s in your blood.”
> 
> “It’s not my fault you’re too cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon, who really wanted an alpha Newt.

Newt was terribly amused on this unnaturally warm spring day. The day was gorgeous – blue skies a plenty, birds singing, plants blooming – and yet, despite the beauty, the air was marred with disgusting humidity and heat that made a slick sheen of sweat coat Newt’s chiseled torso. Their AC was busted again, leaving them to suffocate a slow death inside their ghastly warm bedroom. And although Newt would be bothered by the lack of fresh cool air, Tommy’s disgruntled pout kept the blond in a good mood.

And why was Thomas in such a pouty mood?

It might have something to do with their shameless display of nudity.

The omega was curled onto his left, arms tucked underneath his head as he pouted. He grumbled about the heat, how gross he felt being so sticky and how Newt really should get out of bed to fix their air conditioner. The blond in question felt inclined to agree, but he didn’t move. Refused to actually. Instead, he was curled flush against Thomas’ back; his body molded perfectly to the curvature of the boy’s voluptuous ass. Newt couldn’t help but smile smugly at Tommy’s predicament.

He nuzzled at the base of Thomas’ neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the boy’s heated, sweaty flesh and the occasional bite that made the omega’s pout more pronounced and the light blush on his cheeks darker.

Thomas tried to shift away, tired of the Alpha’s assaults, but as always, Newt pulled him back. He wrapped strong arms around the smaller boy and chuckled into his chocolate brown locks. He honestly didn’t care if the sheen of sweat between them made Thomas’ skin stick to his. He quite liked the closeness.

Thomas didn’t seem to agree.

“Newt, please! It’s too hot for this.” He whined.

The blond hummed in acknowledgement. He rubbed a calloused thumb along his mate’s hip bone, his mind entertaining the thought of a quick romp beneath the sheets. Maybe a quickie in the shower would be better?

“You’re ignoring me.” Thomas grumbled dejectedly. “You’re always ignoring me.”

Newt pressed himself closer to Thomas, grinning at the Omega’s darkening blush as the younger boy felt his Alpha’s genitals press closer behind him. He wasn’t hard, but Thomas knew it didn’t take much to get the blond going, especially once Thomas’ scent got involved.

The omega muttered, agitated with his body’s terrible habits. The last thing he wanted was his glands to start secreting that dreaded hormone that made all Alphas go wild. Newt at least had the decency to give him a choice. (He knew many omegas who didn’t get that luxury.)

“Newt –“

“Tommy,” The blond murmured, his voice husky from the lack of use. “I thought you said you wanted to cuddle. I can smell what your body is doing.”

“It’s your fault!”

Newt chuckled lightly. “I’m not the one secreting hormones. All I can do is smell it.”

“Liar. You only agreed to cuddle because you knew you could mess with me. You know mating season is around the corner, I’m sensitive.” Thomas sulked.

Newt buried his nose into the boy’s hair, an adoring smile gracing his lips.

“I know Tommy. I know. I only mess with you because I love you.”

Thomas scowled, his cheeks burning.

“You mess with me because you’re an alpha. It’s in your blood.”

“It’s not my fault you’re too cute.”

Thomas wiggled his hips against his lover’s waist, eliciting a dangerous growl from the blond behind him. It was too late to stop the hormones now, he might as well tease the blond before he was at the older male’s mercy.

“If you keep rubbing there, you’re not going to like where it goes.”

Thomas laughed, his tone defiant. Newt thought it was cute.

“Who says I don’t?” Thomas rocked his hips again, half-expecting for Newt to let him when suddenly, he was on his back, pinned to the mattress by a pair of strong arms. Newt’s blue eyes gleamed bright with impish triumph, a crooked smile on his lips.

Before Thomas could fire back, Newt’s mouth crashed against his, stealing the words right from his lips.


	4. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon for the NSFW Ask Meme I'm running on my tumblr.
> 
> The theme was 69, the sex position.

They crashed into the bedroom in a tangle of limbs; their lips locked and hands desperately trying to tear off clothes. Thomas scrambled to unbutton his lover’s shirt, his long fingers fumbling over the stubborn, small buttons. Newt’s warm hands cupped Thomas’ face, the blond’s kiss swollen lips molded against Thomas’ in slow, luxurious kisses.

Thomas whined into his lover’s mouth, frustrated with his clumsy movements. He tugged the boy’s shirt in silent plea.

Newt chuckled.

With one last kiss, Newt pulled away from a rosy, hazy eyed Thomas and casually ripped off his button up shirt. Buttons snapped off the thin thread and bounced to the floor with a tiny, delicate clang. Newt was on Thomas again, claiming those delicious lips. He nipped the flushed flesh of Thomas’ neck and traced his tongue along the brunet’s jugular.

Thomas’ breath hitched.

He shoved the younger boy onto the mattress and yanked off his unzipped jeans with surprising ease. Another laugh bubbled in his chest. The sight of Tommy’s erection, strained and weeping beneath his underwear, pleased him. It was almost cute how eager the younger boy was for him, but the timid, almost embarrassed expression on his face made Newt want to smother the brunet in kisses. He gently tugged the briefs from Thomas’ waist and gave his lover a tender kiss to his navel, just above the rosy head that beaded with pre-cum from arousal.

“You seem excited, Tommy.” He breathed into the skin, relishing the scent that was entirely Thomas.

The brunet scoffed, his long fingers roaming Newt’s blond locks. “Don’t tease me. It’s not fun when you’re doing it.” He pouted.

He was rewarded with another kiss, teasingly close to his neglected length.

Newt slipped off the last article of clothing on his person, kicking aside the pants and boxers. His own arousal stood bright, pert and pink and ready to serve.

Thomas pulled him to bed before Newt could say a word. He flipped them over; Newt’s back laying on the mattress. Thomas straddled the blond and pinned his strong arms above the older boy’s head. Newt’s brows rose in surprise.

“This isn’t how we usually do cowgirl, Tommy.”

“We’re not doing cowgirl.” He grinned.

Before he could say another word, Thomas flipped himself around until he was face to face with Newt’s neglected erection. He heard the blond sigh behind him; felt his warm sweat coated palms trail the underside of Thomas’ thighs. Thomas chuckled breathlessly when those hands grasped his ass cheeks possessively.

“You get it now, Newt? We haven’t done this in a while.”

“Y’know, this isn’t exactly the most comfortable position to suck you off in.”

Thomas pressed gentle kisses along his lover’s shaft. He felt Newt’s abdominal muscles tighten from the contact and wondered how long it’d been since they were this intimate with each other. He traced a finger along the boy’s vein, his touch feather light, and watched his lover’s dick twitch in want. Pre-cum beaded from the tip.

“You say that, but I know you like the view.”

Thomas took the entirety of his lover’s length into his mouth. Newt jerked from the warmth, a surprised moan escaping his lips. He squeezed Thomas’ cheeks tightly then laughed breathlessly as the brunet pulled away, his length moist and hard.

“You imp.”

“You love me.”

“Too much.”

Newt groaned again, his muscles tensing as Thomas sucked the tip of his head. He ran his hands up and down Thomas’ smooth thighs, admiring the boy’s near-perfect ass. It was at times like this he was grateful Thomas never gave up running as a form of exercise. The boy’s butt was tight and fit, and although Newt wasn’t much for asses, he found he was quite obsessed with Tommy’s.

Thomas’ tongue lavished the blond’s shaft with dangerous, expert licks. He trailed down the meaty length, lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from the tip. His hand smeared saliva along the boy’s member, his grip gentle yet tight; the friction igniting fire in the pit of Newt’s stomach.

Newt craned his neck toward the boy’s neglected dick and gently sucked his balls. Thomas groaned around Newt, the vibrations wonderful against his sensitive heated flesh.

Newt grinned impishly.

He suddenly flipped them sideways onto the mattress, lifted his lover’s leg over his shoulder then downed Tommy’s whole length into his mouth. The high pitched moan that escaped the brunet’s lips was music to Newt’s ears. He fondled the boy’s sack as he sucked, mindful of Thomas’ breathing and the boy’s speed. He quickened his rhythm, feeling the boy’s muscles tense beneath him.

Thomas’ breathing turned labored, his strokes on Newt’s dick suddenly sloppy and desperate.

“N-Newt – fuck–!”

Newt gave one last, hard suck around the boy’s head when Thomas suddenly exploded into Newt’s mouth. He swallowed his lover’s load without a care, blue eyes bright with mischief and lust. He flipped Thomas onto his back and crashed their lips together in a desperate, heated kiss.

Thomas could taste himself on Newt’s tongue. 

He pulled away, face flushed, lips swollen. His eyes were dark and half-lidded, blond hair askew.

Thomas licked his lips.

Newt leaned over him, a devilish smirk on his face.

“My turn.” He whispered then claimed Thomas’ lips again.


End file.
